Search for the Dragon Ship
Blurb Happy Hunting! The evil princess Salamandra is on a hunt for the magical Dragon Ship. So Eric, Neal, and Julie must find it first! There's just one problem. The ship is in pieces that are scattered all over Droon. It's a race to put the ship back together. And the winner takes all - all of Droon, that is. Chapters #A Kick from Beyond #The Not-nice Princess #The Hands of Thog #Eyes in the Darkness #Surprise by Candlelight #Island of Secrets #The Puzzle of the Past #Zello's Believe It or Not #A Very Important Person #Follow That Ship! Plot :The book starts with Eric and Julie running around the track. Eric notices that Julie is actually flying, using the gift she got when the wingwolf scratched her in Dream Thief. Mr. Frando, the gym coach asks everybody to bring all the balls in, when Eric, Julie, and Neal notice their soccer ball flying and landing on their school roof. Neal distracts everybody, and Julie flies up to the roof, and tells Eric and Neal to come up too. They do, and see that letters appear on the ball, spelling g...a...l...e...n. The children go to Droon at once and come out in Lumpland and see that Salamandra is shooting thorns at Galen's tower. :Keeah, Neal, Julie, and Eric sneak up to Galen's tower, and Salamandra bursts in, and freezes everybody at their places. She then hypnotizes Max, and makes him take out the drawing of the Dragon Ship from a shelf. :She then attacks all of them with thorns and disappears. The children, along with Keeah, escape, but Galen and Max are trapped. Max tells them to look for Thog at Zorfendorf Castle. They meet Thog, who gifts a book to Julie, and tells the children that he helped Galen bury the pieces of the Dragon Ship. Salamandra arrives, and hypnotizing Thog, takes him away, and summons ghost riders. The children hide, and the ghost riders capture Nelag, who suddenly appears, and Keeah. Eric, Julie, Neal, and Khan jump into a river, and find Hob making a mask, which makes the wearer immune to Salamandra's power, and also invisible to the ghost riders. He makes one each for the four of them. Eric sees the ghost riders and realizes that they cannot see him. He talks silently to Keeah, who tells him that Salamandra is going to the Island of Morka. :Using a transport spell cast by Eric, the children journey to Morka, and meet Gryndal, king of the hog elves. They see that Salamandra has hypnotized every hog elf on the island, and they are digging for the wings of the dragon ship. They flood their underwater lake, and Salamandra once again disappears. Eric makes boulders collapse ans saves the elves. In return, Gryndal lets them use soarwings to follow Salamandra and Thog. Neal is briefly hypnotized, and after snapping out of the trance, he tells them that Salamandra is going to Plud, and that she will use Keeah's wizard power to fly her ship. They reach Plud, and Hob, after seeing the lightning storm conjured by Salamandra, runs away, Julie after him. :They find that King Zello has freed Keeah. The friends fight off the ghost riders, but suddenly Keeah is captured by Ninns under Salamandra's control who are about to drain the power from her, when Hob arrives with Galen and Max, telling Salamandra that she should use Galen. Salamandra takes Galen, and drains all the power out of him, and flies off, when Max, in fact, turns out to be Julie, who says that she found out that wingwolves have shape shifting powers, and the real Max is in the tower with the real Galen, and Salamandra actually drained all the power out of Nelag. :They see the Dragon Ship wobbling and twisting and turning awkwardly. Neal, Khan, and Julie free Nelag, while Salamandra's staff is taken by Hob. Salamandra and the dragon ship disappear, and Nelag reveals it was not Galen but him who called the children to Droon. The rainbow staircase appears behind a dune, and the children leave.